


Confabulation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [354]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony loves Gibbs' scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/20/2000 for the word [confabulation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/20/confabulation).
> 
> confabulation  
> Familiar talk; easy, unrestrained,unceremonious conversation.  
> (Psychology) A plausible but imagined memory that fills in gaps in what is remembered.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #072 Scar.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Confabulation

Tony traced one of Gibbs’ scars as they lay in bed together. 

Gibbs quietly explained, “Enemy sniper in Desert Storm.”

Tony traced another scar of Gibbs. This time a long gash on his thigh. 

Gibbs again offered softly, “A perp with a nasty knife.”

Tony had never expected this confabulation with Gibbs. Gibbs always came across as someone who didn’t talk and kept everything personal to himself, but Tony was finding out that Gibbs was different in his personal life or at least he was with Tony.

“I love your scars,” Tony whispered.

“Why?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking.

“Because they made you who you are.” Tony smiled softly at Gibbs, for once completely serious.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
